


To Take Another Route

by Blood_Feather



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Wen!Wei Wuxian, Wen!Wei Ying, Young!Wen ning, alternative universe, i’ll add more tags and characters as I go, there’s going to be loads of fluff, young!wei ying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: What if someone else found and took Wei Ying in before Jiang Fengmian, what if that someone else was from the Wen Sect, and specifically, what if that someone else was Wen Ning’s and Wen Qing’s father?Come with me on a journey of crack and fluff, with a pinch of angst on top, as Wei Ying grows up as a Wen with A-Ning and A-Qing in the Qishan Wen Sect!





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first MDZS fanfic, and I am very excited! (*⁰▿⁰*)
> 
> So A-Ning’s and A-Qing’s father’s birth name is going to be Wen Li, and his courtesy name Wen ShenMin, not to get you all confused. 
> 
> Also A-Ning is around 4 years old and A-Ying is around 5 years old, while A-Qing is 9 going on to 10.
> 
> That’s it for now if you have any questions, leave a comment!

It was a very tiring few years for Wen Li, his son Wen Ning is constantly crying. Wen Li knows little A-Ning wants his mother and that he misses her. Wen Li knows that, but he can’t do anything about it but sometimes cry along with A-Ning as he misses his wife dearly too.

Wen Li sighed wearily. At least he still had his daughter and son with him, he should be thankful, and he loves them, he really does, but sometimes it gets a bit too hard for him to stay with them for long periods of time, especially as his daughter, Wen Qing, grows to resemble his wife more and more each day. So to escape his own thoughts he decided to go for a night walk. 

He was walking down the streets of a village under control of some small sect. He and a few of his subordinates were sent to patrol several villages to ‘check’ on the sects in charge of those villages. If you ask Wen Li, he would tell you that ‘check’ is just a fancy word for ‘control’ in the Wen dictionary. Luckily this was the last village they had to stay in, because of the orders he had to drag his daughter and his son along with himself onto the mission, as he didn’t want to leave them alone at home.

Wen Li shook his head, he really doesn’t approve of the growing obsession for power in the Qishan Wen Sect, but there really is nothing he could possibly do to stop it, he just prays that nothing will happen to his children in the inevitable backlash. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the soft whimpering of a child in between the barking of dogs. ‘What could a child possibly be doing on the streets in the middle of the night? Are they lost?’ Wen Li worried in his mind as he hurried into the direction of the child’s soft pleas for help, something wasn’t right.

As he turned a corner into a narrow alley, he was met with a sight of two dogs fighting over a half-eaten bun on the ground and another dog was tearing into a small child, who was curled up into himself, unable to fight back anymore, tears constantly streaming down his cheeks and small whimpers escaping from his shuddering form.

‘Oh no,’ Wen Li rushed into the alley to chase the dogs away, stomping his feet on the ground and shouting to leave the child alone, on the way. He didn’t really care if he woke anyone up by the noise he was making, anyway, as soon as they see his Qishan Wen Sects robes they will leave him alone. 

The dogs got scared by the new unexpected presence of an adult human and quickly scrambled to run out of the alley, leaving the child and the half-eaten bun behind.

Wen Li hurried towards the child and reached out to check if he was ok, but before he could touch him, the kid flinched away, as if afraid he’ll get hit. 

‘I shouldn’t have rushed towards him like that, I must have scared him.’ Deciding on a different approach, Wen Li slowly sat down in front of the kid, to appear less threatening.

“Hey there little one, I am not going to hurt you.” slowly he moved himself closer towards the kid, “My name is Wen Li, what about you, what’s your name?”

The kid hesitated at first but then murmured “..ing.”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear, what did you say?” 

The boy looked up at Wen Li, he looked less wary of him now, he repeated, “Wei Ying, my name is Wei Ying.” 

“Well, Wei Ying, I want to help you, will you let me look at the bite marks, so that I can make them better?” 

After a moment, Wei Ying nodded, only then did Wen Li reach out to examine Wei Ying’s wounds. As he examined the kids' arms and legs, he said, “Luckily the bites aren’t too deep, so you won’t need stitches, but there are a lot of them, so some bite marks might get infected.” Wen Li looked up, back at Wei Ying. “I will need to clean them with some herbs, but sadly I don’t have any on me right now, I will have to run back to the room I am staying in to get some, could you wait for me h-” he got interrupted by Wei Ying grabbing his robes.

“Don’t leave.” Wei Ying was shaking, “Please.”

Seeing the clear distress on the child’s face Wen Li softened his voice and asked:

“You don’t have to be scared, I won’t leave you.” After a pause, “Where are your parents A-Ying, I could bring you to them?”

A-Ying shook his head “Don’t know.” his little fist tightened around Wen Li’s robe. “They said to wait and that they will come back, but they never did.” 

“It’s ok A-Ying, I am not going to leave you here, I just need to go grab some herbs and I’ll be back before you know it, promise.” Wei Ying continued to shake his head, not letting go of the robe.

“A-Ying..I-”

“Please, don’t leave me alone, please, I am scared.” Wei Ying pleaded.

Wen Li sighed, he couldn’t possibly say no now. He smiled gently “Alright A-Ying, how about I take you with me to treat your wounds?”

Wei Ying looked up at Wen Li, hope blooming in his eyes, and quickly nodded.

Wen Li spread his arms “Come here then, I am going to carry you.” Wei Ying quickly climbed into Wen Li’s embrace, wincing in pain once or twice, but still settling down. 

It took them a while to get to the inn, he rented for himself and his subordinates, as he tried not to jostle Wei Ying too much. Finally, when they reached the inn, Wen Li quietly snuck up the stairs and into his room, luckily without anyone seeing him. Who knows what kind of rumours would have spread if anyone saw him smuggling a child in the middle of the night. 

He closed the door behind himself as he entered his room. Wen Li briskly walked towards the bed and gently placed Wei Ying on top of it. 

“I am going to search for the herbs, ok? Sit here.” Wen Li turned around, lit the candles with a spell, and started rummaging through the cabinet.

Just as Wen Li pulled out a small bag of medicinal herbs from the cabinet, he heard the sound of the door opening and a soft sleepy “Papa?” 

He looked in the direction of the noise and saw a small figure standing in front of an opened door.

“A-Ning? What are you doing here, why aren’t you asleep? It’s very late, you should go rest with your sister.” 

He shuffled a bit, not looking up. “I couldn’t, couldn’t sleep, waited for y-you.” came a hesitant reply from little Wen Ning. Finally looking up, A-Ning noticed another person in the room, which made him even more nervous. He shyly asked:

“Wh-who is that?”

Looking back at Wei Ying, who was watching Wen Ning curiously, Wen Li answered:

“That’s Wei Ying, he got hurt by some dogs on the streets, so I brought him back to make him better.”

As soon as A-Ning heard that Wei Ying got hurt, his shyness evaporated and got replaced by worry.

“You got hurt by doggies?” Wen Ning quickly walked towards Wei Ying “Oh no, ar-are you fine? Does it- does it hurt?”

Wen Ning has a tendency of forgetting about his own worries and fears as soon as he sees someone else distressed or in trouble. Wen Li chuckled as he approached the unique pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am confused about Chinese stuff most of the time, so if I made a mistake please don’t hesitate to tell me, I would love to improve my writing! （＾∇＾）


	2. A-Ning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one point of view throughout the chapter?  
> Ha! what's that? o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o
> 
> So in my headcanon, A-Ning stuttered a lot when he was a child, not only because he was shy but also because it was hard for him to talk and pronounce stuff. Sometimes his stuttering got so bad around strangers that is was impossible to understand what he was saying at all.
> 
> Also, it's my first time writing a stuttering character, so idk how well I did it. 
> 
> Enjoy~ (*´꒳`*)

Wei Ying looked at the shy child, as warmth spread in his chests, making it hard not to burst into tears again, this time from sheer happiness. He hasn’t felt such tenderness and care from anyone in months in which he was wondering the streets, he missed it. 

 

A wide toothy smile spread on his face as he answered the other kids' questions, “I am alright! It doesn’t hurt that much, your Papa helped me before the dogs could hurt me too badly.” 

 

“Oh..o-ok, that’s, that’s good.” A-Ning looked down at the floor, becoming shy again.

 

Before A-Ying could say anything else to A-Ning, Wen Li interrupted him, by placing his hand on Wen Ning’s head and gentle ruffling his hair.

 

“I am happy that you two get along, but no matter if Wei Ying says his wounds hurt or not, we still need to treat them.” 

 

Wen Ning firmly nodded his head with determination, he then looked at Wei Ying.

 

Glancing away again he slowly stretched his hand towards Wei Ying. “Y..you can h-hold my hand, if..if it hurts too m..m-much. It helps me when my Jiejie..d-does it.” 

 

Without hesitation Wei Ying grabbed his hand, that seemed to startle Wen Ning as he looked up at Wei Ying again, he didn’t actually expect Wei Ying to grab his hand. 

 

Wei Ying gave Wen Ning another happy grin as he said, “Thank you A-Ning! You are very kind.”

 

Wen Ning flushed in embarrassment, quickly looking away, as he started fidgeting on the spot, but nevertheless, he didn’t let go of Wei Ying’s hand. He was determined to help Wei Ying, in however small ways he could. 

 

Wen Li chuckled at the antics of the two kids in front of him, they were just too adorable. Patting his son’s head one more time, he finally reached to open the small bag of medicinal herbs.

 

Spilling its content onto the small table near the bed, he took a part of it in one hand and in the other he took some bandages. He moved back to the bad and sat near Wei Ying.

 

“Alright A-Ying,” Wen Li softly said, “I am going to put this on the bite marks and then wrap them in the bandages, it’s going to sting for a while, but it’s going to make the bite marks better, can you stay strong and endure the pain for a little while longer?” 

 

Wen Li looked at A-Ying and waited until he nodded before he proceeded to apply the herbs onto the wounds. 

 

The moment he touched the bite marks with the herbs, Wei Ying gasped from pain and squeezed Wen Ning’s hand, Wen Li paused to give A-Ying a moment to relax a little and calm down, then gently continued to apply the herbs, before finally wrapping them up in bandages. He repeated the same thing with other wounds too.

 

Wei Ying throughout the rest of the treatment only flinch a few more times and tightly held onto Wen Ning’s hand, as he endured the burning sting of the medicine. When it was done Wei Ying sighed with relief. 

 

Wen Li backed away from the bed and looked at his work, it wasn’t his best work by far, but it’ll do for the night, he is going to re-apply the herbs with better ones tomorrow… ‘or, well’.. Wen Li looked out of the window at the sun peeking from the horizon, ‘later today, I suppose.’ 

 

Wen Li sighed, some of his subordinates might be awake at this hour, he should go talk to them and warn them about the child that’s going to be staying with them for a while, before they panic and do anything rash. 

 

“Alright kids, I am going to go out for a few minutes to talk to some of my subordinates, you stay here and don’t go anywhere.” 

 

Just as an afterthought Wen Li said before leaving the room, “A-Ning, look after A-Ying, so he doesn’t run away or move too much.” Something was just telling him that trouble loves following A-Ying, and it’s better to keep an eye on him at all times.

 

… 

 

After the door shut close, Wei Ying quickly moved further onto the bed and sat in the middle of it, he forgot about his injuries and winced slightly in pain, as he  aggravate d them.

 

“D-don’t move, you are going to h..h-urt yourself.”

 

Wei Ying giggled “It’s fine, come sit with me on the bed, A-Ning.” Wei Ying patted the bed, then he added, “Can I call you A-Ning?”

 

Wen Ning nodded as he slowly climbed closer to Wei Ying. 

 

“Then you have to call me A-Ying too!”

 

“Alright, A..A-Ying.”

 

Not being able to hold in his happiness anymore, ignoring the pain, he decided to express it by throwing himself onto the boy on his right and hugged him tightly. Today was a very good day.

 

Wen Ning gasped in surprise, they both ended up toppled onto the bed because of the sheer force of Wei Ying’s hug. 

 

“A-Ying! Y-you shouldn’t move. Papa s..s-aid so.”

 

Wei Ying laughed, “I know, I know, I won’t anymore.”

 

“P-promise?”

 

“Promise.” 

 

A-Ying yawned, and snuggled closer into another boy’s warmth, quickly starting to fall asleep. Today really was a very very good day. He felt very happy, and his chest felt warm. He is also very grateful to Wen Li for saving him and letting him stay. He couldn’t have had wished for anything more.

 

Wen Ning seeing that Wei Ying stopped moving around and aggravating his wounds, finally falling asleep, slowly relaxed too. Lulled by the warmth of the other slowly fell asleep along with A-Ying.

 

… 

 

Wen Li slowly opened the door to his room and peeked inside. As he expected, they are already asleep. 

 

He smiled gently at the two kids, it’s rare to see his son get so well along with other kids his age. 

 

Wen Li quietly tip-toed towards the bed. When he finally reached the bed, he leaned down and affectionately kissed A-Ning’s, then A-Ying’s foreheads. 

 

“Sleep well” he whispered.

 

Slipping out of the room Wen Li thought about the future. He still doesn’t know what he is going to do with A-Ying, but honestly, he is growing attached to the troublesome child. He might as well take him in after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiejie= Older Sister
> 
> Next Chapter staring: Wen Qing! ٩( 'ω' )و


End file.
